Running After Rainbows
by Ushuaia1
Summary: The search for Nate continues, as Max shakes the branches of her family tree. Sequel to Got to Get Away.
1. Chapter 1

**Six Months Later**

This is my wife, Kenny thought, looking over at her. This is the woman that I married…gung-ho, impulsive, determined…God, I love her. This feisty, alive, my Max. "Honey?"

She looked up from where she was making copious notes. "Yeah?"

He dropped down on the kitchen bench next to her. "Anything?"

She pushed the laptop toward him. "Maybe… Take a look."

"You're good," he said, shooting her a look. "Max, really, this is…Damn."

"Yeah," she said, as she squeezed his hand. "I need to start dinner."

"Forget dinner. We'll order pizza. We're a team in this right?"

"I'm not running off half cocked," she said quietly. "I'm not 25, reckless, with something to prove. This is our family, Kenny."

I love you, he thought again, we're going to do this. "Want to talk about it?"

Max felt an ache in her chest, as he squeezed back. "If I start crying I'm not going to stop and…I'm okay, really. Are you?"

"Okay isn't the word I'd use, but…I'm here with you. Our kids aren't screaming, and we have a trail. And my wife looks really hot."

"I'm wearing sweats."

"Hotly wearing sweats," he teased, taking in the shorts, old hoodie and ponytail. "I like you like this. In fact."

"Kenny," she groaned, as he nuzzled her neck. This, she thought, we've always been good at this. "We should stop."

He kissed her. "I don't want to stop, in fact…the girls are busy…come on."

"Kenny," she tried again, feeling him slip his hands in the waistband of her shorts. Shivering at bit at his gentle touch, she felt herself caving. "Hmm… right here?"

"Mommy?"

Kenny pulled back, as Max hitched her shorts back up. "Hey, your video over, Em?"

"Were you kissing? Daddy you always kiss Mommy."

"Your mom is very kissable."

"Can I kiss boys?"

Max laughed at Kenny's stricken expression. "Not for a long time, Monkey Girl. Not until you're...16."

"I was going to say 30," Kenny countered, picking up his five year old, as she squealed in delight, as he turned her upside down. "A boy touches you, you kick him and run, Em. You got me?"

"Daddy!"

Max closed the laptop, these moments are perfect, she thought, despite it all. This is perfect.

"Let's go get your sister," Kenny said, shooting Max a look. "Give your mom a break."

**111111111111111111**

"They're doing something," Jimmy said. "I know they're up to something."

Jill sighed. "I don't blame them."

"Jill!"

"I think the three of you really need to talk."

**1111111111111111111111**

Max closed the door to Chloe's room, letting out a long sigh. How is she six months old… six months since…damn. Pushing back her hair, she gulped back those terrifying months.

"Three down?"

"They're getting so grown up. How is Em five?" Max trailed off. "It seems like just yesterday, you know, we got married, pregnant and…How has it been so long? I remember meeting you. We were so young."

"A lot happened."

Max nodded. "You want to finish what we started?"

He kissed her before pulling back. "We need a plan."

"I thought we always winged it in there," she said. "Jimmy won't let you take time off, we both know that. I can go."

"To Sweden."

"For a few days. I'll be fine, we can get Sarah to watch the girls and…I'll be fine. Really. Kenny, don't look at me like that. I'm not going to wrestle alligators or tackle serial killers, I'm going to a hospital."

"In Sweden."

"Who else then? I'm a private citizen, I don't have to go through the red tape that you do and…Kenny, don't look at me like that."

"You're more than capable, I know that," he stated, as they walked slowly toward their bedroom. "Sweden…okay. If Nate is there…we'll figure it out from there."

**1111111111111111111**

"What?" Kenny asked. No, Max is going to Sweden, how did I let her talk me into that? "How about next week?"

"What are you two up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing," he stated. "We're just…getting back to normal. Figuring some things out."

"How is Max?"

Halfway to Sweden, he thought, remembering her pained expression. Promising the girls she'd be back in a few days, holding really tightly to them, we must be insane. "She's okay. Up and down, but okay."

Remembering her total meltdown after she went in after Skeeter, Jimmy doubted that. Protective, he thought, he's so protective of her. "How does she feel about working?"

Kenny paused, thinking of their side project. Who she is…digging, taking roads she couldn't if she was still a cop. Digging through Michael's records, his credit cards, finding the trail to Nate. We can't tell Jimmy that. "That's something you need to take up with her."

"How do you feel about her working?"

Sweden, she's going to Sweden… "You know how I feel about it. If it's what she wants, we have some things to hammer out."

**111111111111111111111**

I'm insane, Max thought, wrapping her jacket around herself. Sweden, really? Trying to ignore the guilt of leaving Kenny and the kids, who I promised a big surprise when I get back…How can I leave them again? Kenny is going to dress them like clowns too. God, I love that man, but he cannot dress them. Gulping a bit, as she looked at the hospital. Michael took him here. I'm just a private citizen, she thought, going into a hospital. I wish Kenny was here, we always worked better together then apart. No, he's at work, taking care of our kids, I can do this. Private citizen, hospital. Go.

**11111111111111111111**

"You know," Jimmy started, not sure how to approach it. "Staying home hasn't kept her safe."

"I know. Max has a way…she attracts the crazies. I'm not sure how she does it. Listen, she's finally," Kenny trailed off, thinking of their private investigation into where Michael stashed Nate. We can't ask him, Samantha killed him, and then… "I know you think she threw away her life, that I forced this on her. She's stubborn, you that, I can't force her to do anything."

"Oh, I think you're the one person who can."

**1111111111111111111111**

Max gulped, tapping her fingers nervously on the deck. Thank god they speak English. Please, let me find him, we need this.

"Mrs. Lacos?"

Max looked up, her heart racing. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the loss of his father," Dr. Lindeman said, handing her back the death certificate and all the corresponding paperwork. "It's a tragedy."

Max nodded, tucking it back in her purse. "Our family has had some. Michael and I were never close, but I care about Nate. Whatever I can do to help him."

"And his mother?"

"His mother, my sister," Max trailed off. "She died a couple of years ago."

"Hmm, I believe he said his wife was pregnant?"

Oh crap. "I was pregnant, and had a baby six months ago. Michael, he had some issues, he thought I was…Caroline. He wanted my baby, Chloe, and…I'm not his. Please, is Nate here? My husband and I…we're all he has left."

**1111111111111111111111**

She grew her hair because she knew I liked it long, Kenny thought, she dyed it back too. She had babies, stayed home with them, she learned to cook, drives carpool, all because I wanted her to stay home with the kids. And now she's hunting down are missing nephew in Sweden. Complicated, that's what my wife is. Changed who she was for me, that's what she said. "Trust me, Max doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. She isn't some helpless, spineless, damsel in distress."

"Maybe not a few years ago."

"Calling her that will end badly," Kenny deadpanned. "Listen, she…you don't have to worry about Max."

I do worry about her, Jimmy thought, she's going to snap.

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Damn," she said, leaning against the wall. All the way to Sweden for nothing. Two months ago, he was here, before Michael…He was dead. Someone still knows. Sighing, she looked at the paper again. John Taylor, his lawyer. The same one who knew about the warehouse he stashed me in, or at least his firm did. Kenny is going to hate this. I really think Kenny hates everything I do beside breastfeeding and getting knocked up. The perfect mother, his wife, and I'm off playing private investigator in Sweden. Turning her phone over in her hands, she dialed home.

"I was just thinking about you," Kenny said in way of greeting, plopping down on the couch, knowing how much she would hate him feeding their kids hot dogs and eating in front of the television. "How is it?"

"Cold," Max said, filling him in. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking you're not walking into that law firm. You know they had something to do with that warehouse. We just can't prove it."

"We can't ignore it. He knows where he is."

"So we get the FBI involved and you back off."

"So they can just move him again before warrants are issued? It's going to take…Kenny, I can find him. I'm almost there."

Reckless, impulsive…I must be out of my mind agreeing to this. I think it's her mission to drive me crazy. "Come home, we'll let the professionals handle this."

"Like you?"

Wrong thing to say. "You know what I mean. You've cut open some red tape and…Max, come home."

"I need to make a pit stop."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

My wife is insane, Kenny thought, looking around the kitchen. How does she do this every day? She makes me coffee and feeds them every day, and looks damn good doing it. Changed who she was for me…she did. Ten years ago, she would of scoffed at this, told me no way…If she did this for anyone else, I would be all over her about it. Damn it, Max.

"Ah, Lindz," he said, looking at his teary three year old. "Don't look so sad. It can't taste that bad."

"I want Mommy."

Me too, he thought, the other half of me, the girls don't get it. "She'll be home soon. She had to do a special project."

"Mommy said she wouldn't leave again," Emily stated. "Daddy, why does she leave?"

Because I shoved her into a corner and made her bury herself. She is still hurting, and tired of sitting around and doing nothing. She should hate me. "Hey, I go to work every day, it's her turn. Your mom loves you guys more then you know. So come on, eat up, and we'll get your sister before we get you two off to school."

"Daddy, it's Saturday."

**22222222222222**

I'm nuts, Max thought, sliding into the seat. I swear Kenny is going to divorce me. I shouldn't be here. Why do I do these things? No wonder he thinks I'm going to get myself killed. Slumping in her seat, she let out a long breath. He really is going to throttle me. Toronto turned up nothing…Boston. I'm from here. They knew about the warehouse, they know about Nate…I can wait.

**22222222222222**

"Oh, I didn't know," Jill said, offering the nanny a smile. "Max and I were going to get lunch."

Sarah sighed. "I think it was sudden…I know you two are friends. Is she okay? Even the girls seem a little quiet."

"She's been through a lot."

"I know."

"Oh, is that Chloe?" Jill asked, looking at the six month old bouncing in her seat. "She's getting big. They have beautiful children."

**222222222222222222**

"No secrets."

Damn it, he thought, her not cancelling lunch. "What? So she went away for a few days."

"Kenny."

"Why are you so concerned about us?"

Jimmy softened a bit. "You two are like our own children. I know what you've gone through."

Kenny paused at that. "We're in a really good spot again. She's good, not good, but…we have our issues, but we're dealing with them. I know you think she threw her life away, that I made her throw it away, but…you need to give her more credit than that."

"Where did she take off to?"

Sweden, Boston, Kenny thought, heading to Toronto? She's fine, capable, she's making headway. We should come clean, get some back up, Max is going to be pissed. No, all she cares about is getting Nate home. "She's a private citizen, on a trip."

"That's it."

Kenny gulped, as the thought of her covered in blood with no back up. Acts first, then thinks, she is going to kill me. "No. We have a trail on Nate."

**2222222222222222**

"Oh, crap," Max said under her breath. Wincing as she rolled down her window. "Can I help you?"

"I know who you are."

"Right back at you," she said, mentally kicking herself.

John Taylor smiled. "You look like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Very well," he continued. "As well as your brother in law. I know you think I knew what he was doing with that warehouse, and I'm very sorry for what you went through. That's not what you're here about, is it?"

Not sure if she believed him or not, she swallowed her doubts. "I'm here about Nate. Your firm is moving him every three months and….his father is dead. We want to give him a home again."

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

**222222222222222222**

"Get her back here," Jimmy demanded. "Do you two know how idiotic this is? You let Max do this?"

"She's stubborn," Kenny stated. "She doesn't…I'm with her in this."

"She went to Sweden."

"Canada too."

"You find this funny."

**22222222222222222222**

"I knew your mother very well. What she did," John sighed. "She wouldn't of, but your…father, he has a way."

"He killed my son," Max said bluntly. "And my sister."

"Your other children, how are they? You have three daughters?"

"Um, yeah. Three girls. Fantastic girls. You seem to know a lot about me. What can you tell me about Nate?"

"And you were a cop," he sighed. "You know, I never knew? Hannah didn't tell me, I moved away for a long time, but when I came back to Boston? I saw her with you and Caroline, and I knew."

"Knew what?"

"Hannah and I had an affair."

Max sat back at that, trying her best to process it. "You slept with my mother? Did you know how crazy she was?"

"Your father made her that way. She was different then, she changed for him."

Max gulped at that. "She could of walked away."

"I suppose, but William wasn't one to let anything of his get away from him. He traveled quite a bit when Hannah and I were together. Maxine," John said. "If I knew what Michael was doing to you, I would of stopped it."

"What he did to me doesn't matter right now. Your firm moves Nate every three months. He can have a home with us again."

John sighed at that. "He…Is that what you want?"

"It's what I need."

"Your husband feels the same?"

"My husband wants our family back together," Max said. "I think he's tired of being surrounded by females. Why do you know so much about me?"

"I think, I know," John said. "You're my daughter."

**22222222222222222**

"Oh, it isn't funny," Kenny stated. "She's been in three countries, in three days. She doesn't have to play by the rules like we do."

"I can't believe you let her do this."

"She's coming back tomorrow. Go easy on her."

**22222222222222222**

Max sat back at that, her mind racing. "What?"

"I'm your father," John continued. "I stayed away because it is what your mother wanted and…where are you going?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but," Max stated, thinking of that long ago letter her mom sent her. "Why now? Why should you even care, that's if I believe you and I'm not sure I do."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you. It's why I'm going to help."

"Where is he?"

**222222222222222**

"You need to come home," Kenny said in way of greeting, flopping down on their bed. "Any chance for an earlier flight?"

"Why?"

"I spilled it, Honey."

Max bit her lip, torn on how she was really feeling about that. "How pissed is Jimmy?"

"I think he's secretly proud of you."

"Which means he's going to rip my head off?"

"Probably," Kenny stated. "Max, we're going to get him back. Book a flight, I'll pick you up. I miss you."

"The girls driving you nuts?"

"I didn't even know it was Saturday until Emily told me. I was all set to drop them off at school."

Max laughed, despite everything. "Kenny!"

"Glad you find that amusing."

She laughed again, very much torn over what she was feeling and knowing how he was going to react. So protective of me, it's only because he cares. "I met with John Taylor."

"Max."

"He told me he was my father."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kenny, would you just listen to me?" Max pushed, hating the circular conversation they had been having for the last half hour. "It's one more day."

"Where you go off with a guy, who may or may not have something to do with you being kidnapped!" he retorted. "He told you he was your father? Come on, Max, don't fall for that!"

"I didn't say I believed him."

"What is he planning on doing to you? You always do this, think about it. He knows you want to find Nate and suddenly he's your Dad? Max, come on."

"Don't patronize me, Kenny."

"I'm here and I can't walk away from it. I'm coming home to you and the girls."

"Is that what you want?"

"Seriously?"

"You've made it pretty clear lately."

"You and the girls are my life," she said fiercely, hating him in that moment. "How can you not know that? Our family…it's what I never thought I would have. It means everything to me. This is about our family, nothing else."

She's going to get herself killed. "Really?"

"Don't do the disappointed in me and freezing me out thing. This was our project, together, this is our family. God, Kenny. Josh is dead. Samantha, she killed Michael and then…God, I can't even. She killed herself," Max said quietly, feeling her heart break again at it. "Nate, he…he's still alive and…I'm not crying."

"You always get me when you cry."

"I'm not," Max sighed, exhausted from going round and round with him. "Do you know that one of the things I love best about you is how much you care? It also drives me crazy."

"You drive me crazy."

"Of course I want you here with me, come on, we always worked better together. I miss you."

"You're going to do this, no matter what I say."

"It's why I'm here. How can I walk away if…You really don't want me to."

Changed who she was, she quit her job for me, this is the first time in a long time she's been passionate about something…this is the woman I married. This stubborn, passionate, determined, I really like this part of her, what did I turn her into? It's what she's been saying for the past two years, that she changed who she was for me. That softer, warmer, cookie baking, what did I do to her? "It doesn't feel right, it has nothing to do with how competent you are. You call me every hour tomorrow."

**33333333333333333333**

"Maxine," John said standing. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm here for Nate. Anything else…that's just secondary," Max stated, hating that Kenny's trepidation was rubbing off on her.

John smiled and nodded at that. "You have every right to not trust me."

"I've had a rough couple of years. Especially when it comes to my relatives."

"I should of done something."

"You don't even know me. Just because you tell me that you slept with my mother, who helped murder my son, and that you're my Dad, doesn't mean…My husband thinks I'm insane for even talking to you."

"Does he worry a lot?"

"I've given him reason to."

**333333333333333333**

Glancing at his snoozing baby, and two older girls engrossed in a movie, with fruit, that would make Max happy, Kenny thought. She learns how to cook, and suddenly she doesn't keep junk food in the house. I should be with her, backing her up, we've always made a good team. No, she's fine, she will be fine. John Taylor, see we can find out about her possible father…that has to be messing with her head a bit. Turning back to the computer, he began to type.

**33333333333333333333**

Don't be paranoid, Max thought, following him toward the hospital. Large, public, space, I swear Kenny got into my head with this. Focus. "Thank you for this."

"I should of done it earlier."

Max bit her lip. Is it true? It would explain why my father hated me. "I don't really know what to make of all of this. It's a lot…Yeah."

"I'm not looking to intrude on your life."

My life, Max thought, I meant it when I told Kenny he and the girls are my life. I never thought I would be this person, but I kind of like her. Despite what he thinks, I don't have a death wish. "If you're…I want to do a DNA test when this is over."

John grinned at that, as he held the door for her. "We can do that."

Max gulped. "It wasn't what I expected to hear. I thought you were part of an evil conspiracy. I'm still not totally convinced you're not."

"You must be my daughter then," he sighed. "You think like I do."

"Your wife," Max asked. "Does she know about…you and my Mom?"

"She does, it was before I met her and she…she never liked your parents."

"I think I like her."

"I have two kids, they're aware of it too. I'd like you to meet them," he said, as they walked through the hallways together. "There isn't any pressure."

Max paused at that, trying to make sense of it. I should go to the prison, talk to my parents and…Focus on Nate now. "I appreciate that."

"We're here."

**3333333333333333**

A stand up guy, except for being his firm representing Michael, Kenny thought, studying his picture. I don't see a lot of Max in him, he mused, but she looks a lot like her mom, kind of like how Emily is practically her clone. She's fine, she's more than capable. Groaning, as the doorbell rang, he shot a look back to his surprinsgly quiet trio. Three girls, he mused, opening the front door, I swear I'm going to make a jock out of Emily. "Hey. If you're here to yell at Max, she won't be home until tomorrow."

Jimmy regarded him for a long moment. "Max is serious about this?"

"You know Max. Dog with a bone."

"Still."

"She has her moments."

"What has she found out?"

That she may have another Dad, he thought, who is most likely screwing with her right now. She is so focused in finding Nate, she'll overlook it and…no, she's fine. "She's following up a lead in Boston, the trail goes cold after that."

"But it's John Taylor's firm."

Kenny nodded, not spilling her secret. "Yeah, she's with him now."

**333333333333333333333**

I'm going to have a nervous breakdown, Max thought, in my next life I'm coming back as a rock. I'd be happy to stay at home and bake cookies at this point, and make macaroni pictures. Smiling nervously at the doctor, as they stopped in front of Nate's room. Glancing over at John, she tried to get a read off of him. Really, my father?

"We've examined him," Dr. Hart said. "He's been to many hospitals, seen all the top speacilists. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Lacos."

Max gulped at that. "About what?"

"He's brain dead."

**333333333333333333**

"He seems like an okay guy," Kenny said. "Why?"

"She's serious about this?"

"It pulled her out of…You know what a mess she was after everything with Michael, then Samantha…It got her to focus on something again. She really got tired of sitting around and feeling sorry for herself."

"Go. Back her up."

Kenny shot a glance back at the living room. "She's supposed to be back tomorrow."

"What is the chance that is going to happen?"

"Let me call my parents, see if they'll take the girls for a few days."

**3333333333333333333**

Max choked back her tears and hysterics, as she stared at the bed. That isn't him, she thought, that isn't…the limbless, pale, still, boy, being kept alive by machines. Nate, I'm so sorry, I would of done anything and…No.

"Maxine," John said softly, laying his hands on her shoulders. "I am so sorry."

"How?" she croaked out.

"His limbs were lost to frostbite," Dr. Hart read from the file. "He was without oxygen for too long."

Caro, I should have…Damn it. I would of done anything for them. This isn't fair…how do I tell Kenny? "Is he in any pain?"

"No."

So many machines, she thought, he isn't…Don't cry. Don't do it because if I do I won't ever stop. Kenny, god, Kenny, I want him here. How can he think that I don't need him? All I want is his arms around me right now. "Can I sit with him awhile?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Come stay with us," John said. "You shouldn't be alone."

Max shook her head. Call Kenny, he needs to know…we have to make some decisions. "I really just want to crash, call my husband and I just really need to be alone for a while."

"Why didn't he come with you in the first place?"

"Work and someone had to stay with our kids. We're," Max started. "Kenny has a super protective streak with them, I think Emily, our oldest, is going to give him a heart attack."

"Why?"

"She's fearless. She broke her arm jumping off the swings, barely cried, and was ready to do it again the next day. She's an amazing kid."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm fine," Max lied, her heart physically hurting in her chest. I want Kenny, how can he think I don't need him? He's all I need right now. "I need to sleep, think, I'm fine."

"You're stubborn."

She nodded, as they walked slowly out of the hospital. "I've been told that. Thank you, for all of this."

"Let me buy you breakfast tomorrow. We can go over the paperwork to transfer guardianship."

"Okay," Max said, climbing into a cab. Leaning back against the seat, as she gave the hotel address. Pulling out her phone, she hit a familiar button. "Hi, it's me."

"We were just talking about you," Kenny said. "I'm at my parents. I'll meet you in Boston tomorrow."

"What?"

"You're not coming home until you finish this thing, we both know that. Mom and Dad are going to take the girls, and I'm going to back you up. No arguments, Honey."

"I found him."

"What?"

"Come, please come."

**444444444444444444**

"You told her?"

John nodded and took a long drink. "She really is lovely. She isn't sure if she believes me or not."

"When do we get to meet her?"

**44444444444444**

"I can't help it," Jimmy stated.

"You dragged Max into cases and didn't put her paperwork through," Jill said. "I really don't think she jumps through hoops for Kenny."

"Of course she does."

Jill smiled and shook her head. "Can't you see it? Kenny adores her, have you seen how he looks at her? I think she is really happy being a mom, Jimmy, she glows with those girls."

**444444444444444444**

Max read over the paperwork, her heart broken into a million pieces over Nate. Don't sign it, thinking of her conversation with Wambaugh, let him read it over. Looking across the table at John, she nodded. "My husband is flying out, I want him to look at this too."

"He is?" John asked. "We would like to have you both over for dinner."

He isn't, she thought, my overprotective husband. He doesn't trust these people, he worries, and all he wants is for me and the kids to be okay. I can give him that. "We'll try. I told him I'd meet him at the hospital."

"Your marriage, are you happy?"

Max smiled despite everything. "We've had our ups and downs, but yeah, I'm very happy with him."

"Good," he said. "I'm looking forward to meeting him, and hopefully my grandchildren at some point."

Oh, Kenny won't let that happen until he's sure. "Your wife and other kids? They're okay with this? Do they know about me?"

"Olivia and I have never had secrets, she knows. Cecelia and Derek, they've known for the past 10 years. We didn't want to disrupt your life."

Max nodded, mulling it over, trying to decide if she believed it or not. "It's a lot to take and…can we take a DNA test, once everything is sorted out with Nate?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe. I need proof, I was a cop for a long time and I'm still married to one."

"You think like me."

She glanced at the clock. "I have to meet Kenny, can we pick this up later?"

**444444444444444444**

"Someone has to keep a leash on the two of you," Jimmy said, as the waited in the hospital lobby. "I swear to God, your wife…"

"She found him," Kenny said. "Give her some credit. You're the one who keeps telling her she's a cop, what did you expect her to do?"

"She's reckless, that hasn't changed."

"Reckless, impulsive, stubborn, leaps before looking," Kenny rattled off. "I know. She's also smart, resourceful, strong, I know her."

"Are you talking about me?"

Kenny turned, and pulled her into his arms. Giving her a strong hug, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Don't be so self-involved."

Max smiled into his chest, before pulling back. "Yeah?"

Kenny kept one arm wrapped securely around her. "Yeah."

Too close, Jimmy thought, looking at them. The way they look at each other, like no one else is here. "Maxine."

"Are you going to yell?" she asked.

Jimmy regarded her for a long moment. "You would deserve it."

She felt Kenny squeeze her tighter. "I had to do something."

"You two shouldn't have done this on your own. Don't give me that private citizen crap."

"But I found him."

"So the ends justify the means?"

Max winced a bit at that. "In this case? Yes."

"What next then?"

Max gulped, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. "Nate's brain dead, and…"

"We're going to figure it out from here," Kenny picked up, seeing the shadow pass over her face. "Right, Honey?"

"Right," she said, swallowing back her fear. Smart, resourceful and strong, that's what he just said. Be that. "Do you want to…"

"Yeah, come on," he said, trying to summon up the strength to go see his nephew. For Max, she's already done this once. "We'll go see him, the doctor and…Jimmy, we'll be back."

**444444444444444444**

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's meeting with Dr. Hart," John said. "A Maxine Lacos."

Jimmy looked up from wearing he was reading a magazine. What?

"Oh, yes, Mr. Taylor," the receptionist said. "Follow me."

**44444444444444444444**

"Kenny?" Max asked, as he clutched her to him. Wrapping her arms securely around him, she hoped he would draw some comfort from her at least.

"We should have gotten there sooner," Kenny finally said. "Found that cabin and…We should have done better by them."

"Caro would…I wanted to give them a home and, how could this happen? He's nine and, what would she think?"

` "That her little sister did everything she could to protect them from their father. Max, we…We gave them a home. They loved you."

Max gulped, holding on tighter. "I can't do this again."

"It's not him," he said quietly, echoing his words from Josh's funeral. "It's just his body, Honey."

"How can we just…"

"Come on," he said. "We don't need to decide right now, let's go talk to the doctor."

"Kenny?" she asked, as they walked out together. "I'm here, okay?"

"We're a team."

"Maxine!"

"That your Dad?" Kenny asked. "Max?"

"I'm not ready to call him that yet," she replied, not up to dealing with it as John approached. Praying that Kenny would play nice. "Hi, I didn't think you would be here."

"I figured that you might need a lawyer," he said, looking at the way his daughter was holding hands with the other man. "You must be Kenny. John Taylor."

My new father in law, Kenny mused, he can't be worst then the first one. "Right. Max told me about you."

"Max," he repeated, looking at her. "You're going to be making legal decisions, I can help."

Kenny nodded, not letting go of her hand. "That would be great. Honey, you ready?"

**444444444444444444**

Something else is going on here, Jimmy thought, pulling out his laptop. John Taylor, firm owned that warehouse, claiming to be Max's Dad? Helping her find Nate, something else is going on here. She didn't say anything, she would of told Kenny, he has to know. Max isn't my deputy, Kenny is going to keep her secrets, as her husband.

"Damn it, guys."

**44444444444444444**

I'm going to scream, Max thought, how can they ask me that?

"We don't have to decide now," Kenny said, seeing how pale she looked. "Max, we need to really talk about it."

She looked up at him. "I know."

"Let's get out of here," he said, ignoring her maybe Dad for a minute. "I think we need some time alone."

"Olivia and I would like to have you both to dinner," John said. "Tonight."

"I think we're going to crash," Kenny said, before Max could say a word. "Right, Honey?"

"Yeah," she said, seeing the familiar pain in her husband's eyes. I can't do it again, we can't fall apart again. I'm sorry, Caro, I'm so sorry. "John, maybe another night? We really need to be alone."

He pursed his lips, looking at them for a long moment. "All right.

"We appreciate everything," Max said, leaning into her husband. Be there for him, don't let him close himself off. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to sign the documents," John said. "To take on legal guardianship."

"I will," Max said, thinking of how she was going to fax them to Wambaugh as soon as they got back to the hotel. "Thanks."

"I don't trust him," Kenny murmured in her ear, as they walked slowly back to the lobby together. "I don't want you to be alone with him."

"All he's done is help," she argued weakly. "Yeah, there is something weird, okay?"

"Don't see much of a resemblance."

"I look like my mom," she said, fingering the ends of her hair. "Except for this. No idea where this color came from."

Kenny trailed his fingers through her long hair. "Too bad possible Dad is a blond like your mom. Any chance she was screwing around with more people?"

"She wasn't a slut."

"Ah, Max."

"Sorry."

"She wasn't a good person, I know, but…I can't deal with this right now."

"Come on," he said, as they walked back into the lobby. "Let's go get something to eat, call the girls, fax, and think this thing over."

"You two," Jimmy said, standing up and glowering at them. "Max, what the hell are you doing? John Taylor is your father?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it," Max said, as they sat in the coffee shop. "I don't know if I believe him or not."

"It's awfully convenient," Jimmy said, shooting a look at Kenny. "Things falling into place too easily."

"I never said I believed him. He told me his wife and kids know, that they want to meet me, I don't know. I told him I want a DNA test."

That's my girl, Jimmy thought, still thinking like a cop. Kenny's wife, he mused, looking at them for a long moment. He does adore her, he thought, they seem solid these days. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. He's seems sincere, but a little creepy."

"Don't be alone with him."

"Have you two been talking?" she asked, sitting back and looking at both of them. "I won't. He wants to have us over for dinner."

"His wife wants to cook us dinner," Kenny said. "Why would she want to be around the reminder of her husband's affair? Especially because Max looks a lot like her mom."

"It was 37 years ago," Max interjected. "We don't even know for sure."

"Why did he wait all this time?"

"Didn't want to implode my life…that happens plenty as it is."

Kenny squeezed her hand on top of the table, not knowing what was really going on in her head. "You want to get out of here?"

She squeezed back, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Kenny. He's all I want right now, he is my family, at least the one I want. "Yeah."

**555555555555555555**

"She doesn't want to come," John sighed. "I thought when I finally told her, I probably could have convinced her if her husband didn't show up."

Olivia handed him a drink. "You could just be honest with her."

"She's my bastard child, I would have never known if I didn't see her by chance and taking her juice box straw. I should have fought for custody then this wouldn't be happening."

**5555555555555555555**

"You want to talk?" Kenny said, after they hung up from talking to their girls. "Max?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It is supposed to be like this," he said, as they sat on the bed looking at her. "It isn't him, Max, not anymore."

She gulped. "Kenny, I can't just…after Josh and Samantha, I'm not sure I can just let him die. Pull the plug. I know he's brain dead, I know that, and he isn't waking up. You're Catholic, how are you okay with it?"

"Oh, I'm not okay with it. You know, I've seen you lying in a hospital bed, I've seen our kids hurt and seeing you guys suffer? If I had to see them, you, wasting away like that, Max, we can't do that to him."

"Would you want me to pull the plug on you?"

"You know we never talked about this? We probably should of."

She nodded. "Considering? Yeah. Could you pull the plug on me?"

"If it's what you want."

"It's that easy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I don't want to fight. Saying good-bye like that, it just, I don't want to," Max said quietly, mulling things over. "This is hard."

"I'm planning on being around for a long time. Until we're both old, gray, wrinkled, sitting in rocking chairs."

Max smiled, despite everything. "Yeah?"

Pull the plug on her, watch her die? "What do you want to do?"

She looked back at him, her heart breaking in her chest. Not Nate, not anymore. How can we just let him die? I'm sorry, Caro, I'm so sorry. "Just a body?"

"Max?" Kenny pressed.

She nodded, hurting down to her very core. "I want to say good-bye first."

**55555555555555555555**

Jimmy watched them for a long moment the next morning. Way too close, he thought, they always were. I can't believe he let Max do this on her own, after everything else, and she seems more like herself then she has in a long time. "Good morning. You two sleep okay?"

Thinking of the way Max jumped his bones after their heart to heart. I can lose myself when I'm with her. "Better than I thought."

And he isn't letting go of me, Max thought, feeling his death grip on her hand. Keeping me close, he keeps touching me, to make sure I'm still here? That I'm not leaving him? He's hurting too, let him. "It all took a toll, we both just crashed."

Jimmy looked them again, trying to get a read on whatever their bond was hiding. Max is devoted to him, everything she is doing right now is for him. The gentle touches, leaning into him, even her clothes and hair. She's being the doting wife with him.

"I'll be right back," Kenny said, nodding to the bathroom.

Max squeezed his hand, somewhat relived to have the intense pressure off. "Okay."

"You okay?" Jimmy asked, after Kenny left.

"You're not going to yell at me?" she asked dryly, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Okay isn't the word I would use."

"How is Kenny?"

If he can focus enough on taking care of me, he doesn't have to think…be there for him. "You know."

"Miss your kids? Didn't Emily just turn five?"

Max smiled, despite herself. "We talked to them last night. Their grandparents are spoiling them rotten. And, yes, she's five. Which is unbelievable to me."

Jimmy watched her for a moment. Tread lightly, I'm not sure what is going on with her lately. "Who had the bright idea to do this? You or Kenny?"

Team Lacos, she thought, how do I even explain this? Things I don't want to deal with either. "After Samantha, you know, I was mess, wreck, still traumatized from Michael, and I wanted to curl up in bed and never climb out again. It hurt to breathe. My family is toxic. I woke up one day, Lindsay climbed into bed with me, handed me a cookie. I couldn't do this to her, just abandon her, when…I had to get it together. I had to do something."

"Max."

She shook her head. "My family killed Josh, Samantha killed herself and there was still a chance that we could find Nate. I couldn't let it go, and I'm pretty sure Kenny was just happy to see me up and focused on something."

"Another one time thing?"

She sighed, mulling over what she was too afraid to bring up with Kenny. "You keep telling me I'm a cop, but…I can't commit to it now. I have three kids under five, I'm not letting them be raised by nannies, daycares and television. Not after everything."

She sounds solid, he thought. "What is the plan today?"

"Second opinion, from another doctor, then…Jimmy, he's brain dead."

"Can you do that?"

Thinking of everything they talked about last night, she nodded. "It isn't him, not anymore. That doesn't make it easier and…it wasn't supposed to end up this way."

**555555555555555555555**

"I need her, Olivia," John said, as they sat over eggs. "She needs to know."

"Will she understand?"

"If I can get her alone."

**555555555555555555**

"How do we do this?" Max asked quietly, after the doctor, they got per Jill's recommendation confirmed what they already know. "Kenny?"

"I don't know," he admitted, feeling numb all over. "We talked about and…oh, Honey."

"I'm not crying," she insisted, gulping back her tears. "I'm not."

"Come on," he said, pulling her up to her feet. Just looking at her for a long moment, I want to make her happy again, I hate this sadness in her eyes. "We're in this together? Team Lacos?"

She smiled at that, remembering how happy he was when she officially and legally took his last name. "Yeah. I just…it's hard."

"I know," he said, pressing his lips to her top of her head, as they walked into Nate's room. "Hey, I love you."

She leaned in closer to him, inhaling the scent of coffee, soap and cotton. "Love you too. Oh, hi."

"What are you doing in our son's room?" the man demanded, standing up. "Who are you?"

"This is our nephew's room," Kenny said. "Number 1788."

"Jeremy has been here for three years," he stated. "I don't know who you people are, but get the hell out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't understand," Max trailed off, her mind whirling in a million directions. "It doesn't make sense."

"There is no Dr. Hart," Chief of Staff Simpson explained. "I don't know what you people were told, but that is Jeremy Hunter."

Kenny reached across to grip his wife's hand. "Why would anyone do this?"

The papers, Max thought, guardianship, pulling the plug, what? How? "He's so small, pale, he said…Oh, god."

Devastated, he thought, how can I watch her go through this again? "We'll find out, Honey."

"I want these people banned," Ryan Hunter stated. "This story is insane!"

It is, Kenny thought, like everything else in our lives. Fresh start, we should just take the girls and go. "We won't bother you again. Max, Honey, we should go. We have some people we need to talk to."

Focus, she thought, clamping down on the pain. Not Nate, he was never here. That whole trail…why? "What?"

"Come on," he said, pulling her up. Stay with me, Max, he thought, don't go back to that dark spot. "You and me, right?"

She nodded, grateful for the death grip he had on her this time. Find out.

**66666666666666666**

"She knows."

Olivia sighed. "You should have just told her."

"It's not too late."

**666666666666666666**

"I'm fine," Max insisted. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."

"I'm glad you are because I'm not," Kenny stated, as they sat in the park together. "He lied to you."

"Where is Nate? That boy, he…Oh, God. Kenny," she said, focusing on the facts and not her own pain. "We could of…we were taking about pulling the plug. We would have killed someone else's kid."

"And your supposed father set it up. Both of your dads suck."

"But why?"

"You tell me," he replied more harshly then he intended. "What? Your entire family is insane."

She pulled back. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

He looked at her for a long moment. My wife, he thought, sitting on the damp grass in those jeans, long sleeve gray shirt, and hair twisted off her face. Looking like the world is collapsing around her. "Your parents are in prison, your brother in law kidnapped you, your possible biological father tried to set you up. Your father killed our son and tried to kill you!"

She sat back and stared at him. "Do you have a point? Are you afraid I'm going to stab you when you're sleeping?"

"What the hell did you pass down to our kids?"

Max recoiled like he slapped her. "I cannot believe you just said that to me!"

**66666666666666666**

John sighed. "I should have come clean with her years ago."

"We're running out of time."

**666666666666666666**

"Max!"

"Get away from me."

"You're not going anywhere," Kenny stated, grabbing her arms as she glared at him. "Honey, come on."

She pushed him back, hurt down to her very core. "Don't Honey me."

Oh, she looks good when she's pissed, he thought, what is wrong with me? She looks like she wants to kill me. What did I just do? She isn't going to let that go. "Max, come on. It's been a hell of a day, and…come on, you know I don't think that."

"Take your hands off of me."

"I love you. I'm so sorry, Honey."

"Kenny, I swear to God, let go of me," she spat, fighting against his iron grip. "You're hurting me!"

"Max?" he asked, dropping his hands. "Did I…oh, Max."

"You ever grab me like that again," she started, rubbing her sore arms. "Just leave me alone for a while."

"He set you up, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Maybe my crazy relatives should just finish me off. Save you the aggravation."

"Don't be dramatic," he said, following in step next to each other. "You want me to grovel? I'll grovel."

"Grovel? I just want some space."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're a team, right?"

She glared at him through her hair and she picked up her pace.

"You know everything wonderful about our girls came from you."

**6666666666666666666666**

"I'll talk to her," John said. "She's going to hate me, Olivia, she's going to think I did this."

She squeezed his hand. "You didn't do this, you thought you were helping her."

"If they pulled the plug, she would be in prison. Will Jenkins wrote those papers up for me, he's gone."

**6666666666666666666666**

"Don't be nice to me now."

"Be mad. Hate me," he stated. "He tried to set you up, why? That's what we need to figure out."

"Because I'm nuts."

"You're a stubborn piece of work," he replied. "Get this through your thick skull, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, I love you, will you just slow down?"

She stopped and stepped in front of him, hurting down to her bones. "We are not on speaking terms right now."

"Tough, you're going to listen to me for once."

**6666666666666666666666**

"I'm going to go talk to her," John said. "She needs to know."

"Let me go with you."

**66666666666666666666666**

The silent treatment, Kenny thought, watching her, she is really pissed at me. I don't think I've ever had her this angry at me. As they came to their hotel, he tried one more time. "Max?"

She ignored him, as she pushed the lobby doors open. Not waiting for him, she stalked toward the elevator. Groaning internally, as he caught up when the elevator door opened. I hate him, I really hate him right now.

"You going to sulk all day? You want me to apologize again? I'm sorry."

She glared at him through her hair, fighting the urge to punch him. Jumping a bit, as he hit the stop button on the elevator and held it there.

"You listen to me," he stated. "For once in your life, just listen to me."

She leaned back against the wall, ignoring him.

"Damn it, Max!" he practically shouted. "You make it really hard to be sorry some days!'

She stared back at him, clamping down on her temper.

"What do you want me to say? Just tell me."

She hit the up button again.

"You're really doing this?"

If it's pissing you off, yes. Oh, and he's pissed off, she thought, this isn't fair. I hate fighting with him. Damn it.

He grabbed her, as they stepped off the elevator. "Don't fight me for a minute. He's here. This is more important than me being an ass and you being pissed at me. We're a team, right? Max?"

"Right," she said finally, swallowing back her hurt. "How are we doing this?"

"Wipe that scowl off of your face, Honey," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Get in nice and close. Look sad."

She leaned into him, inhaling his familiar smells. Damn it. "This good?"

"You still look pissed."

"You want me to cry?"

"I want you to get control of yourself, so we can do this. Think about dead puppies. Ready?"

She nodded, swallowing her rage. Be his soft and pretty wife who is devastated. Nate is what is important right now. Play the part. Moving in closer to him. "Okay."

"Oh, Maxine," John said, as they approached. "I am so sorry. The hospital called."

She gulped. "How does this even happen? Your firm moved him, that boy had been there for months, Dr. Hart doesn't work there…how? Why?"

"And papers were fakes. Will Jenkins wrote them up, he's missing. I will figure this out, but," John said. "I should have been honest with you."

"About what?"

"I'm dying."

"So you make up a fake nephew so I come here," Max said, forgetting to play the sad wife. "For what? To make nice?"

"It was supposed to be Nate, after Michael died, I meant to bring him back to you."

"Are you her Dad?" Kenny asked, feeling how tense she was. "Or is this just some game?"

"You're very protective of her," John said, watching them. "I'm glad you have someone who loves you that much. I ignored you your entire life, until I needed something."

Suddenly grateful for Kenny's arm around her. "What?"

"I wanted to meet my daughter. I thought if I brought your family back together, you might accept me."

"I don't even know what to say."

"I will make this right for you."

"What are you dying of?"

"Kidney failure, I need a new one."

Kenny glanced down at his wife, as things began to really fall into place. "Let me guess, Max is a match. You're lucky you didn't wake up in a bathtub full of ice, Honey."

She shot him a look. "Any more digs about my relatives you want to get in today?"

"Max, your long lost unknown Dad shows up, hides that fact he needs a kidney until we unravel this?" He finds him and you're so damn grateful, you give him a kidney? That was the plan, right? It's all crap. Let's go home."

"Kenny, wait."

"For what?"

"Is that why you tried to help?" Max asked. "Just be honest with me. Do you want my kidney? Was it ever Nate?"

"I thought it was. Someone intercepted him," John said, handing them the photo. "This was taken at the airport."

Max gulped, as her stomach sank to her knees. No, no, no, this isn't real. Shakily, she handed it to Kenny.

He looked at it, before turning back to her. "Max."

"It's Caroline."


	7. Chapter 7

"Max," Kenny groaned, as she all but threw a pillow and blanket at him after the FBI left. "Come on."

"Don't," she snapped, jumping back at his touch. "Do not touch me. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

"You know you're really pretty when you're angry."

"And you're an asshole."

"All flushed," he continued. "Your face matches your hair."

"Kenny, I swear to god."

"All feisty, fired up, determined," he continued. "Running off to save the world. I love this side of you, Honey."

She glared at him, hurting down to core. "I'm going to bed. Alone. Good-night."

"Not a chance," he said, blocking her way. "I was an ass, okay? A giant ass. The biggest ass in the world. I hurt you, I'm sorry…Max, Honey, love of my life, it's been a hell of a day. So right now? I am worried you're going to stab me in my sleep."

"Tempting."

"You are pissed."

"You need to back off of me. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you touching me. You're sorry, fine. Leave me alone."

"Can't. You're my wife."

"Oh, I might not be your wife much longer."

He fell silent at that, shocked. "What?"

"Good-night, Kenny."

**7777777777777777777**

"She hates me," John said. "I should have been honest with her."

Olivia sighed. "She seems smart. She'll come around."

"They're heading back to Wisconsin. It started with me wanting her kidney, of course I knew she was a match, but…she's my daughter. I want to know her. I want to fix this for her."

**7777777777777777777**

Wet, in a towel, Kenny thought, rummaging for clothes, ignoring me. I really hurt her this time. Appeal to her sense of reason, she's smarter than this. Not when she's emotional. "Coffee?"

She glared him, as she secured the towel more tightly around herself. Slicking her long hair back, she rummaged in her bag for a change of clothes.

"Really, still?"

"Kenny," she said finally. "Do you have any idea how mad I am? I know you're sorry, but it doesn't hurt less. You don't think I've thought that before? Hearing it from you? That was worse."

Feeling like she just punched him in the gut. "You came from those people, and you're great. Our kids are great because of you. You're not your parents. It was a low blow."

"It was."

"I never want to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm glad you're talking to me."

"Just…I need some time to stew. I really need you to give me the space to do that."

He nodded, fighting the urge to throw his arms around her and never let go. "Can you put some clothes on then? The towel is killing me."

Max smiled, despite everything. "That was kind of the point."

**777777777777777777777777**

"She okay?" Jimmy asked, nodding toward Max.

Kenny glanced over at his wife, just glad she said something to him this morning. She isn't curled up in bed, shut off, she had me worried for awhile. It was supposed to be easy, I married my dream girl, she gave me beautiful children, she makes me a better person, and we've had nothing but crap thrown at us. "She'll tell you she's fine."

"She say anything about her sister?"

"Max is…she's pretty ticked off at me. She's barely speaking to me."

"What did you do?"

"I was an ass."

"You think she knew?"

"What?" Kenny asked, a bit shocked at that. "No. God, no, of course not. I know her, I live with her, there is no way."

"Max!" Jimmy called, waving her over. Seeing her hesitation, she really is mad at Kenny. They've been joined at the hip lately. "Come, sit, eat. Not sure what he did, but cut him some slack."

Max shot her husband a look, more hurt than anything else. I just want to curl up in his arms, even though I hate him coddling me, he always makes me feel safe and secure. Even when I'm mad. "Yeah?"

That may be worse than the towel, Kenny thought, taking in the well fitting jeans, tight purple tank top, leather sandals and hair blown out and loose. Does she have any clue? Of course she does, the sexy, girl next door. "We'll work through it. I've pissed her off a lot in the last 15 years."

"Yeah, you have," Max said, taking a long drink of her coffee. Damn it, I want to be mad. "Are you ready?"

Digging through the Stewart family photos, she's pretty stressed about that. Just go with her, whatever she needs. "Yeah, come on, Honey."

**77777777777777777777**

"Why do we have to hide?"

She sighed. "I did all of this for us. Your sister…I expected better of my sister."

"I liked it there."

"Nate," Caroline said. "We're never going back."

**7777777777777777777**

Not a peep, Kenny thought, watching as she flipped through another photo album. Looking at the other pictures, she was a cute kid. Ruffled dresses, perfectly groomed, I know that look in her eye. It's like looking at Em, if she was a red head. "Anything?"

"Hmm?" Max asked, seeing him looking at one she went through already. "What?"

"You were a cute kid."

"I hated that dress. I had a closet full of them."

"Is that why, despite the grief you give me about dressing our kids, that you really don't care what they wear?"

"You dress them like clowns."

"They have so many clothes."

He's adorable, she thought, such a good Dad. All he wants is for me to be happy. "They're lucky to have you."

"Max."

"So am I."

"Even right now?"

"You're sitting in a dusty and hot storage unit with me, looking at family pictures, trying to track down my insane family."

"My family loves you. My parents can't believe I bagged a babe like you."

"Damn it. I can't stay mad at you when you're being sweet like that."

"I like you mad. I meant that, when you're all fired up, feisty, take no prisoners."

"Oh, crap," she said, sliding the album over to him.

He looked at the picture and back to his stricken wife. "Where is this?"

She pulled the photo out, gulping back her tears. "I can't believe I didn't remember."

"You were, what, five in that picture?"

"Maui."

**7777777777777777777777**

"You're John Taylor," Jimmy said, looking at the man in the lobby. "Max's dad?"

He looked up. "And you are?"

"Jimmy Brock."

"Is she here?"

"You don't know her very well yet."

**77777777777777777777**

"You okay?"

She nodded, pushing her hair back. "I'm fine."

"You're full of crap," Kenny said, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. "Max, you're not fine."

"Can we pretend I am?"

"Want to go home?"

She paused, before nodding. "Yeah. We can't."

"Max."

She looked back at him. He worries too much, I know where he comes from with it, he loves me so much. I want to be okay for him. "I can't walk away from this. She's my sister…plus John needs a kidney. Even if he's not my dad, how can I let him die?"

"Max, you're not giving him a kidney. I forbid it."

She stepped back at that, a bit shocked. "You forbid it? I'm almost 37, you can't forbid me."

"I am. For once, don't fight me on it. You're not doing it. We're finishing up here, going to get our kids, and going home. Let the FBI handle your sister from here, we're going back to our lives."

"Seriously?"

That look, he thought, she's getting pissed again. She doesn't get it. Reckless. It's for her own good this time. "Yeah. You can be mad, hate me, but you're not doing this."

She stared at him for a long moment, outside their hotel. "You're my husband, not my keeper. You can't forbid me. It's my kidney."

"And it's going to stay that way. I'm putting my foot down this time."

"And if I refuse?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well?" Max pressed. "If I refuse you?"

"Max," he groaned. "Come on."

"No, I want to know. I give him my kidney and that's it? I go against what you forbid me to do, and that's it with us? Is that what you're telling me?" she practically spat. "I've done everything you wanted. You can't keep putting me in these boxes. I can't live with you constantly disappointed in me."

"What? I'm not disappointed in you. I want you keeping your kidney. I don't want some doctor cutting you open because some guy you just met claims to be your father. You do these things, you don't think it through, we have no idea of the consequences. Damn it, Max, stop making me the bad guy."

"So I let him die?"

"It's not that simple and you know it. What?"

Piss him off, Max thought, that's what I'm great at. "This just isn't about my kidney."

"They want you to talk to your parents tomorrow. Max, no, absolutely not."

**88888888888888888888888**

"I want to know her," John said. "I should of spoken up years ago, I knew what William is like. I know she thinks the only reason I did was that I need a kidney, but I never wanted to disrupt her life. Is she happy?"

"Kenny and Max have been through a lot," Jimmy said finally. "I know how much they love each other, their kids, I think she is most days. Don't push her, she'll come to her own decision."

**88888888888888888888888**

"You're not going to forbid me?" she deadpanned. "Will you stop looking at me like I'm going to slice my own kidney out, then go jump off a bridge?"

"My reckless, fearless, impulsive, wife," he stated, really looking at her. Pale, dark circles under her eyes, she gets too thin when she's stressed out, I miss those post pregnancy curves, but so determined. She's going to do this, consequences be damned. "I wouldn't put it past you to cut out your own kidney."

"I'm not cutting my kidney out. He's going to die."

"Why? Because he told you that? We'll dig a little deeper in John's need for a kidney, okay? I don't want you cut open for no reason. I don't want you…Max, all they do is hurt you. They killed our son. I don't care how much money they're saying Caroline stole, that they bribed her, faked her death, any of it, I don't want you involved."

"I already am…I know you hate them, I get it, you think I want to see them? They're my parents."

"Maybe they both are. Max, I don't like it."

She stopped walking, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you. I adore how much you care. I can't do this without you."

He squeezed her back, letting his fingers trail through her hair. Feeling himself cave, he kissed the top of her head. "After this? Home. Deal? We'll look into the kidney thing from there."

Max paused, before nodding. "Deal."

**8888888888888888888888**

"Dad!"

Jimmy looked up at the two people walking toward them. His kids? Max's siblings? She doesn't look like these people, both her families are blonde. Where did she come from? "Those are your kids?"

John nodded. "They want to meet their older sister."

**888888888888888888888**

"Can we get drunk?" Max asked, as they walked hand in hand into their hotel. "I really want to get drunk."

"I love you drunk," he admitted. All giggling, frisky, really lets loose. "And topless on our honeymoon, doing things to me in the hot tub."

Max groaned at that. "You didn't seem to mind."

"I had a hot, half naked, soaking wet, red head, all over me. How could I mind? So if you want to get a drunk, I'll go buy out a liquor store."

He really is a good guy, Max thought, all he wants is me safe…how do I fault him for that? I've given him every reason to worry. Groaning, now I really need a drink. "Can you just stay really close?"

"Never need an excuse for that," he said, following her gaze. "What do you think? Your half siblings coming to say hi?"

"Are you going to be nice?"

"Depends what they want," he said, feeling her tense up. "We're a team, right?"

"Team Lacos."

"If they pull out a scalpel, run."

"I'll jump behind you and let you take the hit."

"Who are you?"

"Maybe I wised up in my old age," she sighed, forcing herself to smile. "Hi."

"Maxine," John smiled. "How did it go?"

She felt Kenny squeeze her hand tighter. My great protector. "Um, yeah. It was fine. Really."

He looked at her for a long moment and she tried not to squirm. "I wanted you to meet Cecelia and Derek, they're my other children."

Not ready for this, she thought, deciding that getting drunk sounded better and better. Drunk, sex, sleep. Good plan. "Oh. Hi."

"It is so good to finally meet you," Cecelia said. "Dad always wanted to, but…it's hard to bring up."

Max nodded at that. "I'm sure it is. It's good to meet you too. Both of you."

"You have Grandma's hair," Derek said. "Welcome to the family."

Max kept her smile plastered on her face. "I always wondered where it came from."

"One mystery solved, Honey," Kenny commented, feeling how tense she was. "Come on, you've always wondered about that."

She nodded, knowing she was about to really piss Kenny off again. "You guys want to get a drink?"

**8888888888888888888888**

"Ssh," Caroline whispered. "They won't find us here."

Nate looked up, from their cave. "Mom? I want to go home."

**88888888888888888888888**

"Stop," Max groaned the next morning. "Look, didn't wake up in an ice bath sans kidney and I'm not going to get killed in a prison break."

"Yet," he said, looking at her standing there in a t-shirt and underwear. "Are you going to get dressed?"

She smiled at him, striking a pose. "You like?"

"I more that like it," he said, as she straddled him on the bed. "What are you doing?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly before pulling back. "You're one of the good guys, Kenny Lacos."

"What's gotten into to you?"

Fastening her jeans, she slid her feet into her shoes. Tossing her hair back, she smiled at the way he was watching her. "Just you last night."

"You've spent the last two days being pissed off at me."

"So?"

"You're being sweet and agreeable," he said, holding the door open for her. "You were incredibly personable, warm and outgoing last night, with them too. What are you up to?"

"Maybe I'm just being a good wife?"

"My wife is stubborn and argumentative."

"You flatter me so much."

"Your ass looks amazing in those jeans. How do you have such a hot bod after pushing out all those kids?"

Max shot him a look, glancing down at her low slung jeans, snug green shirt and flip flops. It's how he likes me, simple and girl next door. "Really?"

"Want to go fool around?" he asked, slipping his arms around her in the hotel hallway. "You look good, Honey. In fact."

"Kenny," she groaned, as he pulled her in close and pressing his lips to hers. "Hmm. Wait. No. Not now. Tonight. Oh, that feels good."

"Kenny? Max?" Jimmy said, suppressing a grin as he watched them for a moment. They actually look happy, but I don't need to see them doing that. I don't think I've ever heard Max giggle. "I'm not interrupting?"

"Not at all," Max said, as she kept her arms wrapped around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It would be so easy to go back to bed with him. We should take trips like this, sans criminal investigations, once in a while, I kind of forgot what it's like with just us.

"This is a hallway."

Max smiled up at her husband. "Some people can't help themselves."

I can't resist you, Kenny thought, this sexy girl next door thing? And she's about to go talk to her child murdering parents. I just want to protect her. "We should probably get going, Honey."

**8888888888888888888888**

"I'm not making her give me a kidney," John said. "I'm glad the three of you hit it off."

"Dad," Cecelia said. "She needs to."

"I'm hoping she'll come to that decision on her own."

**888888888888888888888**

"Max?"

She turned to look at him, after her FBI briefing. "I'm good, Kenny. Really."

Because she's a cop, she's good at this…my beautiful wife, the mother of my children. Fearless, reckless, she keeps telling me she needs me. What happens when she realizes she doesn't? When she's perfectly capable of this on her own? "Yell if you need me?"

She lowered her voice so the FBI couldn't hear. My back up, my love. He's worried, I should take his hand and get out of here. Go home to my kids. My life. "I will. I love you."

"Hurry back, Honey."


	9. Chapter 9

Partners, before we were anything else, Max thought, I could really use my partner right now. Some back up. He keeps telling me I'm reckless and impulsive, I'll go with that.

"Maxine."

"Hi, Dad," she deadpanned, staring him through the glass. He killed my son. No, focus. He killed my son. Caro. Nate…Murderer. Josh in that cooler. My poor boy…Do this. Taking complete control of her emotions. "You look well."

"How are your children? Safe in their beds?"

Neutral, calm, focus. "You'll never know."

"Emily, Lindsay and Chloe," he continued. "Emily is quite the little athlete? Gymnastics and swimming, I believe, and starting Kindergarten? Big year for a five year old. Lindsay starting preschool, the little artist. That leaves you with young Chloe at home. Lots of Mommy and Me classes scheduled."

Max froze at that, we only had Em last time I saw him…How? Michael? No, he never knew Chloe's name. What they do and…he'll never touch them. "You been checking up on me?"

"I couldn't care less about you."

"I know."

"You're worthless."

I have a wonderful life, she thought, Kenny, the girls, friends, why am I here? I need to go back to my life. Finish this. "Because I'm John Taylor's bastard?"

William sat back and looked at her. "You finally learned that?"

Max gulped, still torn on how she really felt about it. "Is that why you hate me so much?"

"I hate you because you're an embarrassment to our family. I could of shaped you, molded you, but you weren't worth it. Why do you think Taylor never claimed you?"

I'm a good person, she thought, a little destructive and impulsive, one hell of a soccer mom. "Just Caroline, huh? Is that why you helped her fake her death?"

**999999999999999999999**

"She was a cop?" Agent Miller asked.

Kenny looked up, trying not to panic at what she was doing in there. She's good at this, down at her core, she is a cop. This warm, maternal, soft, she always surprises me. She's still the one I'm bouncing work off of, the way her mind works. "Yup. It's been a few years. She's good."

**9999999999999999999999**

"You're delusional."

Max watched him for a long moment. "Am I? I hear 50 million is missing from your accounts."

"How would a little housewife know that?"

Housewife, soccer mom, she thought, who would of thought that would happen? I miss my kids. "The little housewife knows all sorts of things. The missing 50 million? Caro is pretty smart, I love to think she did it on her own, left you broke in here, but…she faked her death. Let her kids think she was dead. Why?"

"You think I would tell you? The bastard child."

"On paper and legally, you're my father. You know I've never touched my trust fund because I don't want anything to do with you or it?"

**99999999999999999999**

"Trust fund?" Kenny repeated. "I've known her for 15 years, we've been married for almost seven of those, and she's never mentioned a trust fund."

Agent Miller looked at him. "What else do you think she hasn't told you? It had 15 million in it, it's been collecting interest for 15 years. She hasn't touched it."

Of course she hasn't, he thought, she'd be too stubborn to.

**9999999999999999999999**

"Go away, Maxine," William said.

"Oh, but I came all this way to see you. Where is Caroline?" she pressed. "Is that the plan? She returns from the dead and you get out on a technicality, like Michael? You run off before new charges can be brought? It's not stupid."

He slowly smiled at her. "You should enjoy yourself, while you still can."

Max gulped, feeling chilled. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I believe your in-laws have your children at the park."

Not again, she thought, he can't hurt them again. He's bluffing, no he knows about them. Kenny will check, he's listening, he and our kids are the family I want, not this. "You're never going to know them, and they're not going to know what you did."

**999999999999999999999**

"We've had an agent on your kids," Miller said. "They're at the park. How he knows? We're rounding them up now."

They're fine, Kenny thought, feeling his chest tighten up. Nothing is going to happen to them…we can't, not again. I'm getting her out of here, we're going home, back to our life. She's supposed to be safe. Our kids are supposed to be safe.

**999999999999999999999**

"What I did? I saved the boy from being raised by you," William said. "Your daughters are hellions. I can save them too."

"My daughters are wonderful."

He smiled at her. "You better call them."

Bluffing, he's bluffing, they're safe with their grandparents. "Why did Caroline do this?"

"You'll find out."

**9999999999999999999999**

"They're fine," Kenny repeated, hanging up with his Dad. "Fine."

"We're have a man on them."

**999999999999999999999**

I want my daughters, Max thought, collecting her things from the guard. I want to hold them and make sure that they're safe. I don't want them touched by this, they're kids. Kenny and I can keep them safe. Kenny. Let him be protective, coddle, hold me, oh I need him right now. How could he ever think I don't need him?

"Thanks," she said, as the guard let her out. Stay calm, don't scare the crap out my husband. "Hey. Are they okay?"

Kenny nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kissing the top of her head, he held her to him. "They're fine. We're going to them."

My girls, that what matters, not this. Normal, boring, simple, safe, I want to give them a wonderful life. "They're okay? How did he know all that?"

"He knew it would freak you out."

"Caro."

Kenny reluctantly let her go. "It'll be okay, Honey."

She nodded, not sure if she really believed him. He's worried about me, I think his second job is worrying about me. "I want to go home, our life back, our family."

Kenny looked at her, she's full of crap. She's worried, sure, but she's gung ho to solve this. I don't even want to bring up she should be a P.I. when we're done here. She's worried about the kids, of course she is, but this is her thing. I want her home, out of the line of fire. Safe. "I think my parents would like that."

"Mrs. Lacos," Agent Miller interjected. "We have more questions for you."

She gulped, torn between burying herself back in Kenny's embrace and getting in control of her raging emotions. "About what?"

"You think your sister and father are working together? Why?"

"Caro was scared," Max said softly. "She was shocked at what had happened, but…she was used to a certain lifestyle. I think…money is really important to my family. I think she caved to that."

Trust fund, Kenny thought, looking at her. Married for seven years, known her for 15, and she never said a word about it. She's had the same jeep for 10 years.

"We traced the money to an account in the Cayman Islands."

"You haven't found them? Caroline and Nate?"

Miller shook his head. "We want you to go to Maui and draw her out."

**99999999999999999999999999**

"We had a deal," Kenny said, as they walked the last half mile back to the hotel. "We're going home, Max."

She gulped, torn over what she wanted to do. Maui, find my sister, or run to Chicago and make sure my kids are safe. If my baby still remembers who I am. Carol and Fred must think I'm a horrible person. "I know we do."

"They don't need you to draw her out."

She looked up at him. "I know you want me safe. I want to go home, Kenny. I'm tired of chasing shadows. She let me think she was dead, we almost pulled the plug on a stranger, and…you haven't asked me about my trust fund."

"You never brought it up in 15 years, I wasn't about to. You have 15 million dollars?"

"Closer to 30, with interest, last time I checked."

"You could of told me. Max, I don't care that you're loaded. It wouldn't of changed anything."

She shook her head. "Maybe for the girls…college and stuff. I never wanted anything from them. For our kids, I can swallow my pride."

Our wedding, buying a house, having kids, all of it, and she never…wow. Just wow, in all our time together. Simple, easy, she's had the same jeep for 10 years. "Max."

"See? Money makes people weird. Should I start buying stuff? Take big trips? New cars, house, clothes? I don't need it or want it, can we drop it?"

Uptight, testy, my wife is a millionaire. "I can't help it. It's a lot, Honey. You never told me. Come on, we've been married for almost seven years. Any other surprises?"

"You're mad."

"I'm not. Not about the money, you're right, it doesn't matter. Come on, we tell each other everything."

She squeezed his hand in hers. "It's just…I never really had…My family, before I realized they were nuts, they treated me badly. I went to college, never looked back. I did it on my own, I never went back there to live, and…I never even think about the money. It crossed my mind when we bought our house, demoed and renovated a lot of it ourselves, but we did that together, made it our home. I kind of liked it. Sleeping on an air mattress and washing my hair in the sink. We can use it."

Thinking of when they first got married, bought their wreck of a house, drinking beer, smashing cabinets, living in that rubble for months. She never complained, swung the hammer, hung sheet rock, was filthy, she did enjoy herself. Proud, I'll give her that. "For the kids, college, all of that?"

"I don't want to spoil them. I want them to appreciate what they have, to have to earn things, develop a work ethic, to understand that the world doesn't hand them things. Which is hard because I want to give them the world."

Kenny smiled at her. "You do. They're amazing because of you. I'm surrounded by women, Honey, you got me outnumbered."

"I wanted to give you another son."

"I know," he said, feeling the familiar pang. "Hey, I wouldn't trade our girls for anything. When we were looking at those pictures? It was like looking at Emily, if she was dressed up in frilly dresses. She is all you."

"I want to go home to them."

I adore you, he thought, I've put more pressure on you than you deserve. Hell, I want her home. "I'll book us a flight. Max?"

She yelped, as the bullet smashed into the wall next to them. Feeling Kenny throw her the ground and landing on top her, as a hail of bullets erupted around them.


	10. Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

"Those kids just vanished," Jimmy stated. "Ripped from their grandparents, taken into foster care."

Jill looked up at her husband. "You don't believe that."

Killed, he thought, ignoring the pang of hurt that haunted him for the past three months. The bodies mangled, identified by dental, doesn't make sense. Something happened there…or do I not want to believe they are dead? "Those girls have living relatives, and Kenny and Max left his sister has their legal guardian. No, I don't think they're dead."

"Then they're hiding."

"I want to know why."

**10101010101010**

Fresh start, Max thought, not like this…never like this. Bouncing a happy Chloe, no not Chloe, she thought, not anymore, on her lap, she watched her other two chase each other across the yard. Playing pretend, that's what I told Em…who isn't Em anymore. Swallowing back her tears, she pushed her hair back. Jack and Sarah Murphy, with their three girls, Laura, Alyssa, and Caitlyn. How long? He tried to kill me, a hit out on us, our kids…he hates me that much. He killed John because of…Oh God.

"Honey?"

She looked up, as Kenny, no Jack, she thought, sat down next to her. "Hey."

"You okay?"

She shook her head, holding her baby a little tighter. "Just thinking."

Siphoned off her trust fund to different accounts, he thought, just in case. Witness protection, everyone thinks we're dead. Just like her sister, he did the same thing to her. It's okay, we're okay here, for now. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't forever."

"What if it is? How do we raise our kids like this? Lying to them and…looking over our shoulders forever?"

"Hey, we're here, together, our kids are safe, people we care about are safe…it isn't forever…Sarah."

She winced at that. "Do I look like a Sarah?"

"You're my beautiful and sexy wife," he smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "We're okay, Honey."

She nodded. We will be. We have to be. "I should start dinner."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You want me to take her?"

Just a baby, Max thought, not even a year old. Handing him their youngest, she glanced back out at the other two. I'll make it okay for them. No one is going to hurt us. "I love you."

"Love you too, Honey."

The End.


End file.
